The Twelve Days of Christmas and more!
by Electric Fire
Summary: Christmas isn't for a few more months, but we love carols--especially the LotR versions! Songs included: 12 Days of Christmas, Elrond got Run Over by a Reindeer, Gandalf Grey is Coming to Town, Gimli the Red Nosed Ax Dwarf, Pippin the Hobbit and more!
1. 12 Days of Christmas

The Twelve Days of Christmas--LotR Style!!!

Yay! My first Lord of the Rings Fic, and could it get any lamer?

NO!!!

Here is it (don't kill me, my little brother helped me write it.)

Disclaimer: On the first day of christmas, no matter how I wish, it doesn' belong to me!

On the twelvth day of christmas, my hobbit (Pippin) gave to me....

12 Elven Arrows

11 Ents

10 Rohirrim

9 Rings for Men

8 Gollums biting

7 Rings for Dwarves

6 Orcs a-fighting

5 GOLDEN MALLORN LEAVES

4 Nazgul on Dragons

3 Rings for Elves

2 weary hobbits

and Frodo and the One Ring!

(for best effect always say ding after each verse!)

Does anyone get the 'two weary hobbits' ?? I hope so...

Later days!

Elf


	2. Elrond Got Run Over by a Reindeer

****

Elrond Got Run Over By a Reindeer

Elrond got run over by a reindeer.

Walking in Ilamdris Christmas eve.

You can say there's no such thing as Santa,

but all of Rivendell, they believe.

He'd been drinking too much eggnog,

and we begged him not to go.

But he forgot his medication, and he

staggered out the door into the snow.

When we found him Christmas morning,

at the scene of the attack,

He had hoof-prints on her forehead,

and one lone jingle bell on his back.

Elrond got run over by a reindeer.

Walking in Ilamdris Christmas eve.

You can say there's no such thing as Santa,

but all of Rivendell, they believe.

Now we're all so proud of Arwen,

She's been taking this so well.

See her out there watching footdrills,

drinking ale and

making out with Aragorn.

It's not Christmas without Elrond,

All the family's dressed in black

and we just can't help but wonder:

Should we open up his gifts,

or send them back?

(Send them back!!)

Elrond got run over by a reindeer.

Walking in Ilamdris Christmas eve.

You can say there's no such thing as Santa,

but all of Rivendell, they believe.

Now the goose is on the table

and it really does hurt

but the blue and silver candles

that would just have matched

the pattern on Elrond's shirt.

I've warned all my

friends and neighbors

better watch out for yourselves!

they should never give a license

to a lord who's who hates men

and plays with elves.

Elrond got run over by a reindeer.

Walking in Ilamdris Christmas eve.

You can say there's no such thing as Santa,

but all of Rivendell, they believe.


	3. Gandalf Gray is Coming to Town

Gandalf Gray Is Coming To Town

You better watch out

You better not cry

Better not pout

I'm telling you why

Gandalf Gray is coming to town

He's making a list,

And checking it twice;

Gonna make fireworks tonight.

Gandalf Gray is coming to town

He sees you when you're sleeping (scary thought)

He knows when you're awake

He knows if you've been bad or good

So be good for goodness sake!

O! You better watch out!

You better not cry.

Smoke does poof, I'm telling you why.

Gandalf Gray is coming to town.

The elves in Middle-earth land,

Will have a jubilee,

They're gonna build a Hobbiton,

All around the Christmas tree!

O! You better watch out!

You better not cry.

Smoke does poof, I'm telling you why.

Gandalf Gray is coming,

Gandalf Gray is coming, to town!!


	4. Gimli the RedNosed AxDwarf

**Gimli the Red-Nosed Ax-Dwarf**  
  
_Thanks to Lady of the House for the idea!!_  
  
Gimli the red-nosed ax-dwarf,  
Had a very runny nose,  
And if you ever saw it,  
You'd swear it was a big fat rose!  
  
All of the other ax-dwarves,  
Used to laugh and call him names,  
They never let poor Gimli,  
Join in any dwarvish games!  
  
The one foggy Christmas eve,  
Elrond came to say,  
Gimli with your nose so bright,  
Won't you join the company tonight?  
  
Then the Fellowship had him,  
Ax-dwarves shouted out with glee,  
Gimli the red-nosed ax-dwarf,  
You'll go down in history!


	5. Pippin the Hobbit

**Pippin The Hobbit****  
**  
_Thanks to Scarlett Moonchild for the idea. I think she knows how much I adore Pippin!  
_  
  
Pippin the Hobbit was a jolly happy soul  
With a smoking pipe and a little nose  
and two cute eyes as you all know.  
Pippin the Hobbit is a fairy tale they say  
He wasn't real but the fangirls  
squeal, they see him every day  
There must have been some magic in that  
old silk scarf they found  
For when they placed round his neck.  
he began to dance around  
  
Oh  
Pippin the Hobbit  
was alive as he could be  
And the fangirls say he could laugh  
and play just the same as you and me  
Thumpetty thump thump  
thumpety thump thump  
Pippin's going far  
Thumpetty thump thump  
thumpety thump thump  
Tossed out of the bar  
  
Pippin the Hobbit knew  
the sun was hot that day  
So he said  
"Let's run and  
we'll have some fun  
fore Frodo goes away!  
"Down to the village  
with a broomstick in his hand  
Running here and there all  
around the square saying  
Catch me if you can  
He led them down the streets of town  
right to the traffic cop  
And he only paused a moment when  
he heard him holler "Stop!"  
For Pippin the Hobbit  
had to hurry on his way  
But he waved goodbye saying  
"Don't you cry  
I'll be back again some day  
Thumpetty thump thump  
thumpety thump thump  
Pippins goin' far  
Thumpetty thump thump  
thumpety thump thump  
Tossed outta the bar.

Disclaimer: I don't own Frosty, but I own Pippin!! YAY!! strange man in suit comes over and hands me a peice of paper I don't? man shakes his head Darn these loopholes! 


	6. Free the Nazgul

Free the Nazgul

_Thanks to Pippin the Hobbit-Elf for the idea! I hope I did it justice!_

Free the Naz-gul  
Free the Naz-gul  
Free the Naz-gul  
Prospero Año y Felicidad.  
  
Free the Naz-gul  
Free the Naz-gul  
Free the Naz-gul  
Prospero Año y Felicidad.  
  
I wanna wish you a Merry Ringmas  
I wanna wish you a Merry Ringmas  
I wanna wish you a Merry Ringmas  
From the bottom of my heart.  
  
We wanna wish you a Merry Ringmas  
We wanna wish you a Merry Ringmas  
We wanna wish you a Merry Ringmas  
From the bottom of our heart.  
  
Free the Naz-gul  
Free the Naz-gul  
Free the Naz-gul  
Prospero Año y Felicidad.  
  
Free the Naz-gul  
Free the Naz-gul  
Free the Naz-gul  
Prospero Año y Felicidad.  
  
We wanna wish you a Merry Ringmas  
We wanna wish you a Merry Ringmas  
We wanna wish you a Merry Ringmas  
From the bottom of our heart.  
  
We wanna wish you a Merry Ringmas  
We wanna wish you a Merry Ringmas  
We wanna wish you a Merry Ringmas  
From the bottom of our heart.  
  
From the bottom of my heart.  
  
Free the Naz-gul  
Free the Naz-gul  
Free the Naz-gul  
Prospero Año y Felicidad.  
  
We wanna wish you a Merry Ringmas  
We wanna wish you a Merry Ringmas  
We wanna wish you a Merry Ringmas  
From the bottom of our heart.  
  
We wanna wish you a Merry Ringmas  
We wanna wish you a Merry Ringmas  
We wanna wish you a Merry Ringmas  
From the bottom of our heart.  
  
From the bottom of my heart.  
From the bottom of my heart.  
  
We wanna wish you  
From our hearts.


	7. Leggy Baby & We Three Rings of Elves

Hey guys, I've got a treat for you! 2 for the price of 1!

If anyone has any ideas, please feel free to suggest things!

I can't think of them all by myself! :)

**Leggy Baby**

Leggy baby, slip a arrow under the tree, for me  
I've been an awful good girl  
Leggy baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight  
Leggy baby, an out-of-space convertible too, light blue  
I'll wait up for you dear  
Leggy baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight  
Think of all the fun I've missed  
Think of all the elves that I haven't kissed  
Next year I could be oh so good  
If you'd check off my Christmas list  
Boo doo bee doo  
Leggy honey, I wanna yacht and really that's  
Not a lot  
I've been an angel all year  
Leggy baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight  
Leggy cutie, there's one thing I really do need, the deed  
To New Line  
Leggy cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight  
Leggy baby, I'm filling my stocking with a duplex, and checks  
Sign your 'X' on the line  
Leggy baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight  
Come and trim my Christmas tree  
With some decorations bought at Tiffany's  
I really do believe in you  
Let's see if you believe in me  
Boo doo bee doo  
Leggy baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring  
I don't mean the One  
Leggy baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight  
Hurry down the chimney tonight  
Hurry down the chimney tonight

**We Three Rings of Elves Are**

We three Rings of Elves are,  
Being gifts from Sauron afar,  
Field and fountain, moor and mountain,  
To Father of EvenStar.  
_  
O, star of wonder, star of might,  
Star with royal beauty bright,  
Westward leading, still proceeding,  
Galadriel Lady of Light_


	8. Must Be Gandalf

Must Be Gandalf

Try visualizing a drunken Gandalf... I couldn't think of anything else, but that must be pretty funny to see!

I have a weird thing for associating Gandalf with Santa...Must be the beard..

-

Who's got a beard that's long and white

(Gandalf's got a beard that's long and white)

Who comes around on a special night

(Gandalf comes around on a special night)

Special Night, beard that's white

Must be Gandalf

Must be Gandalf

Must be Gandalf, Gandalf the Gray

Who wears a cape, gray outfit he's always had

(Gandalf wears a cape and the gray outfit he's always had)

Who wears a pointy hat on his head

(Gandalf wears a pointy hat on his head)

Pointy hat on head, gray outfit always had

Special night, beard that's white

Must be Gandalf

Must be Gandalf

Must be Gandalf, Gandalf the Gray

Who's got a big red drunken nose

(Gandalf's got a big red drunken nose)

Who laughs this way HO HO HO

(Gandalf laughs this way HO HO HO)

HO HO HO, drunken nose

Pointy hat on head, gray outfit always had

Special night, beard that's white

Must be Gandalf

Must be Gandalf

Must be Gandalf, Gandalf Gray

Who very soon will come our way

(Gandalf very soon will come our way)

Whos got a hobbit on his sleigh

(Gandalf's got a hobbit on his sleigh)

Hobbit sleigh, come our way

HO HO HO, drunken nose

Pointy hat on head, gray outfit always had

Special night, beard that's white

Must be Gandalf

Must be Gandalf

Must be Gandalf, Gandalf Gray

Frodo, Sam, Boromir, Aragorn,

Merry, Pippin, Gimli, Legolas

Hobbit sleigh, come our way

HO HO HO, drunken nose

Pointy hat on head, gray outfit always had

Special night, beard that's white

Must be Gandalf

Must be Gandalf

Must be Gandalf, Gandalf Gray


	9. Shadowfax the Horse

****

Shadowfax the Horse 

__

Note: I did not change the hee-hawing or the Brooklyn line, cause I like it that way...it gives the song rhythm!

  
Hey! Chingedy ching,  
(hee-haw, hee-haw)  
It's Shadowfax the Horse.  
Chingedy ching,  
(hee-haw, hee-haw)  
Rohan's King Horse.  
(la la la-la la-la la la la la)  
(la la la-la la-la la-ee-oh-da)

Gandalf's got a friend,  
His name is Shadowfax.  
The cutest little Horse,  
He'll never kick your back.  
When Gandalf visits hobbits,  
With Shadowfax he'll be.  
Because a donkey cannot,  
Visit the inn at Bree.

Hey! Chingedy ching,  
(hee-haw, hee-haw)  
It's Shadowfax the Horse.  
Chingedy ching,  
(hee-haw, hee-haw)  
Rohan's King Horse.  
(la la la-la la-la la la la la)  
(la la la-la la-la la-ee-oh-da)

Jingle bells around his feet,  
He'll never pull a sled sled.  
Hey! Look at the pointy hat,  
On top of Gandalf's head.  
A pair of shoes for Aragorn,  
And a dress for Eowyn.  
The labels on the inside says,  
They're made in Brooklyn. (A/N Didn't change that line much, cause I love it!)  
  
Hey! Chingedy ching,  
(hee-haw, hee-haw)  
It's Shadowfax the Horse.  
Chingedy ching,  
(hee-haw, hee-haw)  
Rohan's King Horse.  
(la la la-la la-la la la la la)  
(la la la-la la-la la-ee-oh-da)

Children sing, and clap their hands,  
And Shadowfax starts to dance.  
They speak Common Tongue to him,  
And he really understands.

Hobbits sing,  
Elves to,  
No one can curse.  
When Shaadofax comes to town,  
Its Christmas in Middle-Earth

Hey! Chingedy ching,  
(hee-haw, hee-haw)  
It's Shadowfax the Horse.  
Chingedy ching,  
(hee-haw, hee-haw)  
Rohan's King Horse.  
(la la la-la la-la la la la la)  
(la la la-la la-la la-ee-oh-da)

Hey! Shadowfax! Mery Christmas!!  
(hee-haw, hee-haw)  
(hee-haw, hee-haw)  
(hee-haw, hee-haw)  
(hee-haw, hee-haw)  
(hee-haw, hee-haw)  
(hee-haw, hee-haw)


	10. Run Frodo Run

**  
Run Frodo Run**

__

This one is a parody of Run Rudolph Run. Its for x-mas, and because hateispower (aka, Redrock) requested it. Why I am doing it... I don't know.

Johnny Marks owns the song, Tolkien owns the hobbit...sob...and I don't even own the idea.

Out of all the hobbits, you know you're the mastermind

Run run Frodo, Ringwraiths can't be far behind

Run run Frodo, Gandalf's got to make it to town

Sauron make him hurry...Tell him he can take a short-cut down

Run run Frodo, don't visit the hobbit lounge.

Said Gandalf to the hobbit what would you be longing for

All I want for Christmas is a good sound, bar song guitar

Then away went Frodo streaking like a shooting star

Run run Frodo, Gandalf's got to make it to town

Sauron make him hurry...Tell him he can take a short-cut down

Run run Frodo, don't visit the hobbit lounge.

(Go go go)

Said Gandalf to the hobbit what would you be pleased most to get

A pint or two of ale, don't spill it, you'll get wet

Then away went Frodo streaking like a Concord jet

Run run Frodo, Gandalf's got to make it to town

Sauron make him hurry...Tell him he can take a short-cut down

Run run Frodo, don't visit the hobbit lounge....

lounge, lounge, lounge, lounge....

Run run Frodo, Gandalf's got to make it to town

Sauron make him hurry...Tell him he can take a short-cut down

Run run Frodo, don't visit the hobbit lounge.


End file.
